Redhead or Blond?
by renagirl9
Summary: Rose Weasley Malfoy is pregnant! What will the reactions be? What will they name the baby? Who's getting in on the betting? And what color will the hair be? Red or Blond or Something else entirley? And why oh Why is Lily always right?


Rose Weasley Malfoy gulped as she entered her house. Wringing her hands nervously, she peeked around the doorway to see if her husband of a year, Scorpius, was there.

He was.

_How am I going to tell him? _She thought. She considered backing out quietly and running away. She almost did it too, but, no, too late.

"Rose?" Scorpius called. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." She answered, cursing herself for not moving faster. Putting on a fake smile, she walked into the room.

"What did the Healers say? Do they know why you've been so sick?" Scorpius asked, concern showing on his face.

"Um, yeah, they know why…" Rose mumbled, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"And?" Scorpius prompted. "What's wrong?"

Burying her head in his lap, she whispered, "I'm pregnant…"

"Sorry, love, I didn't quite catch that."

Lifting her head to look him in the eyes, Rose said, "Scorpius, I'm pregnant."

Scorpius, so shocked his mouth was hanging open, could barely mutter, "Wha?"

"I'm so sorry. But it's too late to fix it. The healers said I must've happened at least two months ago. It must've been the night we were at Al's wedding and we got drunk and we woke up on a balcony in Italy, remember? And I'm so sorry." Rose rambled.

"Why are you sorry?" Scorpius said regaining the use of speech.

"Because I know you didn't want a baby yet. You told me that and I agreed. We agreed no talk of babies for like three years, and it's only been one, and, god, we're only twenty-three. We're not ready for this. You want to be all big and important at the ministry, I want to a potioneer, and how the heck am I going to do that and take care of a baby at the same time. And how are we supposed travel around the world and write that book if we have a kid and oh this couldn't be at a worse time because I got that promotion and I'll have to quit." Rose kept talking until Scorpius kissed her smiling.

"Hey," He whispered, "It's okay."

"It is?" She asked, uncertain.

"I'm fine with having a baby." He smiled and started kissing every bit of her he could reach.

"When" *gasp* "did" *gasp* "you" *gasp* "change" *gasp* "your" *gasp* "mind?" She said between kisses.

"Oh, about the time we babysat your Roxy's kid. Made me want my own little Scorpius or Rose Jr." He whispered into her ear.

Rose laughed. "But didn't Jason cut your hair while you were sleeping? And didn't you say you never wanted a kid like that?"

"Key words: like that. I'm sure our kid will behave much better." Scorpius added, "Plus that talk I had with Greg after changed my perspective." Greg Dursley was Roxanne's husband.

"You never did tell me what he told you." Rose prodded.

"And I never will." Scorpius declared.

"Anyway," Rose began, giving up on the topic. Scorpius was like stone; he never budged. "We're not naming our baby Scorpius or Rose Jr. That's completely unimaginative."

"Fine. What do you want to name him or her?"

"Delilah for a girl. Liam for a boy." Rose suggested.

"I hate Delilah. Don't you remember Delilah Brown at school?" Scorpius wrinkled his nose.

"You're right. What about Liam for a boy, though?"

"It's okay." Scorpius shrugged.

"Why don't you like it?"

"It's just that…I wanted to kind of continue the family tradition."

"The constellation names?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. But we don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"It's okay. What are your ideas?"

"Aquilla for a girl. Leo for a boy." Scorpius suggested.

"Leo's great. I like Leo. And I'm due in August so maybe that'll be his sign. But Aquilla?"

"What's wrong with Aquilla?" Scorpius demanded.

"Nothing. Just Aquilla? Really?"

"Aquilla means eagle. With a name like that she'll be bound to get into Ravenclaw like us." Scorpius insisted.

"But Scorpius, can you honestly imagine a red-headed Aquilla?" Rose asked.

"Wait. Who says the baby's going to have red hair?" Scorpius demanded.

"It's just that the Weasley red hair is so strong…"

"And the Malfoy blond isn't?!" Scorpius demanded.

"I didn't say that…" Rose tried to calm him down.

"Fine. What was your idea?" He pouted.

"Juniper." Rose said.

"Juniper's not a constellation." Scorpius pointed out.

"Duh. It's a flower. And all the women in your family are named after flowers." Rose sad smugly.

"But Juniper doesn't' bring to mind a girl with Malfoy blond hair. The name is such a Weasley one…" Scorpius added hastily, "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Your damn right. Well, I have the perfect solution."

"Yes?"

"If it's a boy, we name the baby Leo. If the bay is a girl with blond hair, we name her Aquilla and if she has red hair, we name her Juniper. Deal?" Rose asked.

"Deal." Scorpius confirmed.

Rose started to get up. "Come on Scorpius."

"What? Why?" Scorpius asked.

"We have to go tell my parents." Rose rolled her eyes.

Now it was his turn to gulp.

----------------------------------------

After the expected round of threats, insults, and disappointments, Rose's parents were actually okay with it. When Rose asked why exactly they weren't putting up more of a fuss, her mother answered.

"Rosie, you're an adult now. You can handle children. I think you're ready." Hermione laid a hand over her daughter's.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Now what about names?" Hermione changed the subject. "It took forever for your father and I to come up with yours. He wanted to name you Mirelda." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mirelda is a beautiful name Hermione! And you wanted to name her Arriannyalisa. That's, what, five names in one?" Ron protested.

Hermione ignored him. "We kept fighting over it till your Aunt Ginny stepped in and suggested Rose. And we decided on that."

"Well, mom." Rose looked at Scorpius, who nodded, "We already decided on names."

"What already? Must be a record." Ron commented.

"You two actually agreed on something this fast?" Hermione was impressed.

"Well, I wouldn't say agreed…" Scorpius trailed off at Rose's glare.

"We picked Leo for a boy." Rose told them.

"Constellation name?" Hermione inquired.

"Yep." Rose answered.

"What about if you have a girl?" Ron asked.

"Aquilla," Scorpius said.

"Or Juniper." Rose added.

"I thought you said you'd decided." Ron said puzzled.

"We have. Her name will be Aquilla if she's blond," Scorpius began.

"Or Juniper if she's redheaded. Which she will be." Rose finished.

"Ooh a bet." Ron exclaimed. "I'm putting my money on redheaded. Weasley hair always wins."

"Ron, you can't bet on your grandchild's hair color." Hermione scolded.

"Why not?" Ron protested.

"Well…" Not thinking of any good reason, she said, "Oh hell, I bet it's a blond."

------------------------------------

It was almost time for Rose to give birth. "Juniper wants out Scorpius." She told him as the baby kicked ferociously.

"No, what Juniper wants is to be called Aquilla." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"We don't even know if it's a girl or a boy. It could be Leo." Rose insisted.

"Perhaps," He said in a way that suggested the opposite.

"Fine, be that way." Rose pouted. "But when our baby is a redhead, you'll see whose laughing. I've got a lot of my family on my side."

"Yes, but the rest are on my side. _Teddy's_ on my side and he knows bout these things." Scorpius insisted.

"Lily's not on your side. And she's practically a seer." Rose taunted, speaking of her younger cousin.

"Ah, but she's not on your side either Rose. She said that 'we'd have triplets: a Leo, a Juniper, and an Aquilla.'"

"Shh. If you say it, it might come true." Rose scolded, a little worried at Lily's prediction. Lily was _never_ wrong. Ever. And she couldn't handle triplets.

--------------

Lily Potter Scamander was one happy witch a week later, when August 20th marked the birth of blond haired Aquilla, redheaded Juniper, and a curiously brunette Leo Malfoy.

**A/N: Just something that I couldn't get out of my head. Review!**


End file.
